


Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Natasha was in the gym training or rather beating the hell out of the punching bag. She heard someone come up behind her. The familiar footsteps told her it was Clint. She was avoiding Clint for sometime now.

Natasha stopped punching and looked at him.

Clint said, "You have been avoiding me."

Natasha said, "No I haven't."

Clint said, "Yes you have. I haven't talked to you for 2 days."

Natasha said, "I was busy."

Clint said, "No you weren't. What's going on Nat?"

Natasha said, "Shouldn't you be preparing for the undercover op with Hill."

Clint paused. So that's the problem. He said, "Everything is ready. But what's this got to do with you avoiding me." Clint knew Natasha had problems with him working with others.

Clint said, "are you jealous?"

Natasha said, "Yeah, I am jealous. I don't like you being intimate with other women. Even if its fake."

Clint chuckled and took Natasha in his arms, "You have nothing to be jealous about. You are the only woman who turns me on."

He then kissed Natasha who responded enthusiastically.

Clint pulled away and said, "But if you have a problem, then I can talk to Fury about you replacing Hill. You are better at undercover anyway."

Natasha said, "I'd like that."

Natasha knew she had a possessive streak when it came to Clint. But he was the one good thing in her life and she wasn't going to lose him. she was his partner in the field and in life too.

The mission was changed and Natasha went undercover with Clint.

Hill didn't mind but was amused Natasha got jealous very easily over Clint.


End file.
